witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
Cyrus Engelkind Hemmelfart
|Eye_color = Blue |Race = Human |Gender = Male |Culture = Nordling |COA = COA Hemmelfart.svg |Titles = Hierarch of Novigrad His Holiness His Exellency |Profession = Priest of the Eternal Fire |Affiliations = Church of the Eternal Fire Syndicate |Appears_books = |Appears_games = }} |audio = Hemmelfart voice line.ogg}} Cyrus Engelkind Hemmelfart was the hierarch of Novigrad, a grizzled old man, noted racist and religious leader of the North. He was one of the negotiators of the peace treaty that concluded the second Nilfgaardian War. As a leader of the Church of the Eternal Fire, he is mentioned several times by secondary characters and Geralt can see him as one of spectators in the Whoreson Junior's arena but he does not offer a conversation. Another opportunity to see him is during the meeting of witchers at Kaer Morhen keep, Geralt, Lambert and Eskel can get drunk and then they mistakenly contact the hierarch via Yennefer's megascope. There is also a possibility to acquire a painting of him and give it to Dandelion for his Chameleon or display it in Corvo Bianco. Associated quests * Get Junior * No Place Like Home Cyrus is a Syndicate leader introduced in the Novigrad Update. Reward Tree entries :''Scroll 1: Hierarch Hemmelfart may have the appearance of a decrepit man with hands shaking from old age and legs shaking beneath his prodigious girth, but that voice! By the gods, a voice that could move mountains!'' :''Scroll 2: Hemmelfart never utters – he thunders. His fiery sermons echo from his temple's gilded halls throughout all the alleys and homes of Novigrad.'' :''Scroll 3: Non-humans, alchemists, mages and sorceresses – all enemies of the Eternal Fire cower at the sound of his booming oration.'' :''Scroll 4: For, although Hemmelfart is no warrior in his own right, his loyal army of Firesworn zealots yearn for a chance to impose their righteousness will upon the wicked.'' :''Chest 1: As Hierarch of the Church of the Eternal Fire, Cyrus Hemmelfart is a man of great power and the knowledge of how to wield it. Absolutions, excommunications, indulgences... they are, all of them, excellent tools for applying pressure on allies and foes alike.'' :''Chest 2: Hemmelfart quickly ascended to the peak of the Church's hierarchy and equally quickly became accustomed to the privileges that accompany the position. He adorns himself in silks and satins, drinks rare wines from silver chalices, partakes only of the most sumptuous fare and, discreetly of course, keeps many supple bodies to warm him in his bed...'' :''Chest 3: Many Novigradians often wonder whether the Church of the Eternal Fire's chief ideologue himself even believes in the faith's doctrine. Does he truly believe a new and better world will rise from the ashes of righteous flame? Of course, not a soul would ever utter these questions in public, for they know that those who do find themselves branded heretics and burned alive atop a pyre...'' Trivia * His middle name Engelkind, means Angelchild in Dutch and German. Fitting for his position. * His last name, Hemmelfart, is an allusion to the German word Himmelfahrt and the Dutch word Hemelvaart, meaning Ascension in the Christian sense. * When he is contacted via megascope (described above), it is implied that he is using the toilet at the time. Why he would be in possession of a megascope is never addressed. * His portrait bears a striking resemblance to John Paul II, a pope and saint of Roman Catholic Church. Gallery Cyrusengelikindhemelfartr.png|Painting in Tw3_hemmelfart_arena.jpeg|In Whoreson Junior's arena Hemeltrt megascope.png|Hemmelfart, as seen via megascope Gwent_hierarch_artwork.jpeg References de:Cyrus Hemmelfart pl:Hemmelfart pt-br:Cyrus Engelkind Hemmelfart ru:Кирус Хеммельфарт Category:Humans Category:The Lady of the Lake characters Category:The Witcher 3 characters